This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Transmissions typically include rotating shafts that transmit high levels of torque from an input member to an output member. Additionally, drive modules that employ one or more electric motors that are selectively operable to provide propulsion and/or torque vectoring capabilities typically include input shafts that couple the electric motor to the transmission. Such input shafts can provide torque intermittently or in frequently reversing directions, which can induce mechanical shock through the transmission components. In order to reduce mechanical shock, reduce wear on various components in the transmission, and to dampen gear noises caused by the transmission error, some degree of torsional compliance or torsional flexibility within the rotating components of the transmission is desirable. However, torsional compliance can be difficult to achieve in a rotating shaft or in the connection between two rotating shafts, while maintaining adequate strength for transferring high levels of torque through the transmission and minimizing packaging size of the transmission. Adequate torsional compliance can be particularly difficult to achieve in a hollow rotating shaft or in the connection between two hollow rotating shafts.